Orejas decisivas
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: En la manada de conejos de Alfred F. Jones se llevaría acabo el ritual al oscurecer, donde los machos dominantes raptarían a su pareja para hacerle el amor, el punto es que Jones no quería hacerle el amor a una tipa cualquiera, sólo quería comerse a Arthur. USxUK.
1. Arthur es pasivo

Más fic, si no me entra sueño pongo otro fic :3

**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Cosas sexuales, etc (?)

Se había decido, sería mañana, cuando el sol se ocultara, aquel conejo rubio de orejas largas y erguidas hacia arriba gruñía un poco, el traje de apariencia indígena, mas que nada India, era mucho más colorido de lo normal ya que se acercaba la gran fiesta, él era un macho dominante sin pareja que tendría que raptar y tener sexo con una chica al llegar la noche de luna nueva.

Y esa era su desgracia, no quería mantener relaciones sexuales, no quería que la primera vez que haría el amor fuera con una chica, deseaba que fuera con él... con Arthur, pero el mayor ya había pasado la iniciación hace cuatro años. Aún así, podría tomar como suyo a ese conejo tan delicioso, pero... era éticamente incorrecto.

Cuando los machos copulan, cuando uno se mete dentro del otro, debe haber un conejo de orejas gachas, los que son de aquella raza son pasivos si están con machos y se dejan dominar después de una pequeña pelea antes del sexo, se afinan los cuerpos, el de orejas paradas siempre entra en el ano del otro, encajan, pueden tener crías... pero si son dos machos de orejas paradas... la copula será dolorosa y no tendrán hijos, posiblemente serán exiliados de la manada. Estúpido Arthur... ¿por qué no salió pasivo?

–I love you, Arthur... me gustaría tenerte mañana... hacerte el amor, que tú fueras el primero para mí, tus labios fríos, tu mirada profunda, eres tan delicioso...–

Y allí estaba, frente a su tienda de acampar, algo alejado del otro grupo de conejos, Kirkland siempre lo era, solitario y frío, intocable. Las mejillas del menor se sonrojaban, no entendía por qué...

¿Por qué a pesar de ser un macho dominante... desprende tan exquisita esencia? a sólo un día de la iniciación Jones esta allí, excitándose con el mayor, soñando meter su grueso miembro en las paredes anales de Artie, verlo retorcerse, hacerlo como unas bestias sobre el pasto, mientras todo el mundo esté en la iniciación, él haría gemir al cejón más que a cualquier mujer o macho de orejas agachadas que les estuvieran haciendo la "competencia".

Y es cuando lo ve, detras del árbol, el gorro de plumas que llevaba siempre Arthur, lo sacó... y las orejas estaban amarradas...¿esperen? ¿que conejo mutante tiene cuatro orejas? esas mismas que luego cayeron por los costados de su cabeza... y las orejas largas seguían allí, se las sacaba, eran casi parte del gorro.

Jones no lo podía creer.

–Un conejo... eres un conejo pasivo Arthur...–y los ojos se mezclan en lujuria y ansiedad, alegría.

Miró el sol que se ocultaba, reía, el mayor ya no se podría salvar luego de que conocer su secreto, a esa misma hora, mañana, sin falta alguna, estarán haciendo el amor. Arthur lo era, su elegido, el que durante todos esos años se ganó su corazón en una amistad demasiado cercana, lo haría suyo... definitivamente lo haría en su iniciación.

**N.A:** Basado en parte de un manga yaoi, los conejitos de las orejas gachas eran los dominados, justo como Bunny!Arthur que tiene de esas orejitas. Quizás lo continúe, que viva el USxUK :3


	2. Ritual de iniciación

La conti de esto porque soy sensual, espero que les guste :3 awww conejitos en celo al estilo USxUK :3

Consiguió las plumas más coloridas entre los demás machos de orejas paradas que iban o por una hembra o por un muy atractivo y fértil macho de orejas caídas. Jones sabía donde ir, puso la pintura como marcas en su rostro, una roja y otra azul en su mejilla, le gustaban esos colores. Bajaba la vista y se observaba, se preguntaba si a su futura pareja le gustaría lo que ve. Bueno, tal vez tenga que ser algo más rudo con él, después de todo Arthur Kirkland estuvo ocultando su naturaleza deliciosa y suculentamente pasiva por mucho tiempo, algo raro había allí, quizás no le gusta ser "dominado", se relamió los labios con hambre, eso lo excitaba, apretando la parte de arriba de su collar, no hallaba el momento de empezar con la casería. La casería de ese delicioso y enojón conejo.

Le encanta desde siempre, esa cadera curvada, los pezones rozados, la piel blanca, el cabello rubio y la mirada verdosa, la esencia, la misma que lo descontrolada en las noches, obligándolo a tocarse y pensar que estaba deslizándose por las nalgas de un macho activo, sueño realmente irreal, pero ahora lo sabía, toda la verdad, sólo de imaginárselo su cuerpo ardía.

En llamas. Se imaginaba toda la noche. Uno de los hijos de una de las familias más importante hablaba arriba de la roca del ritual, el primogénito de orejas paradas, Scott Kirkland... el hermano mayor de Arthur.

–Ahora, esta es la etapa en que dejaran de ser solo unos niños, serán unos hombres, demuestren a su pareja quien manda, guíen su instinto hasta su "presa" ¡que empiece la iniciación!–

Y los sentidos al percibir las ansias de sexo colectivo se activaron, sabía donde ir, el campamento alejado, se sentía enloquecido, a miles de pasos de distancia jamás confundiría ese olor, como el de una hembra en celo, pero más penetrante, se incrusta en su nariz y se pone duro, es un macho en celo, no cualquiera, el que él tomaría como iniciación. Lo acechó, lo hizo hasta que salió de su residencia, sus piernas descubiertas, el trasero alzado con la cola castaña en un bulto muy clarito, los ojos verdes mirando el prado, se acercó a él, este alzó una ceja sorprendido por verlo allí.

–¿Qué haces Jones? hoy es tu iniciación, deberías estar...– y los ojos del muchacho eran lujuria pura, Kirkland retrocedió, no era posible que...

–A-Arthur...– la voz ronca, la boca semi-abierta, los ojos clavados en el de ojos verdes, la respiración agitada y los músculos tensos.

El mayor lo comprendió. NO, no era posible.

–Mío, mío...–se acercó acechando aún más, Arthur se golpeó contra el tronco de un gran árbol.

Gruñó a Jones, este no hizo más que excitarse, trató de correr, pero el cuerpo del menor lo sofoca al tronco con un gruñido ronco y bestial, sujeta las manos con fuerza, primero una mientras el ya iniciado conejo forcejeaba. Era exquisito verlo así, con las mejillas sonrojadas, con las manos arriba, tan descubierto, el menor incrustó la pierna derecha entre las de Kirkland, gimió ronco y prolongado, apartando la vista. Sentía con la rodilla el bulto de ese sabroso conejo que se removía como un demente ante las caricias, le gusta sentirse así, dominado, Jones lo sabe.

Le encanta saberlo.

Delicioso, delirante... era Arthur, sería el único, deslizó las manos al pecho, tocando la piel clara que se enrojecía, buscó un beso en los labios de su rebelde prisionero, este maldecía, luchaba.

Justo como un pasivo en el encuentro sexual.

–La meteré bien dentro Artie, me darás muchas crías... –habló ronco y excitado, haciendo chocar su entrepierna erecta con la del conejo pasivo.

Otro gemido, fuerte, duro, de ambos, Kirkland comenzaba a ceder.

–N-No debías ente-enterarte idiota... nuestro clan es dominante siempre... y-yo soy el raro de la familia...–

–Eres el más perfecto ante mis ojos... desde que nos conocimos... ¿ni siquiera te gusto un poco?–

–L-Lo hace-s pero yo... me da mi-miedo que digan... al ser... tomado...–

–Te gustará... está-s hecho para mí, lo sé, nos acoplaremos... gemirás mi nombre...–

–Mngh Al-Alfred...–

–Eso, así, más fuerte... Artie... esto es único, tal como lo dicen, la iniciación...–

Y lo era, siempre y cuando ames a tu pareja, Kirkland estaba confundido mientras jadeaba, lleno de dudas, de miedos, de temores por el "qué dirán" y él, su futuro macho, aquella noche salvaje borraría todas sus dudas, lo arrojó con salvajismo al prado, puso nuevamente la erección chocando contra la de su pareja, había iniciado el ritual, suyo por siempre... eso sería Arthur, suyo por siempre desde aquel día.

**N.A:** Sí, lo sé, soy mata pasiones, en el siguiente capítulo termina esto con la iniciación completada de Jones, awww, me los imagino tan lindos y sexosos, que viva el USxUK :3!


End file.
